The present invention discloses a system and method for backlighting a display, and specifically discloses a system and method for backlighting a display having a decorative frame. The term `decorative frame` will within the context of the present invention will be used to describe any form of decorative treatment used as an adjunct to the display media, and should not necessarily be limited to cases where this ornamentation encircles and/or surrounds the display media. The application of the present invention is primarily targeted towards the display of personal photographs and the like in a residential setting, but has a wide variety of other applications and embodiments. Typical embodiments of the present invention either incorporate or are used in conjunction with decorative surround frames of a wide variety of styles and construction.
Backlighted displays have been widely taught in the art for use in commercial settings and are routinely used for promotional purposes in retail settings. The typical backlighted display device projects light from an enclosed light source out through a graphic display media towards the viewer, thereby enhancing the visual effect (especially in low light situations) during evening hours. Even though backlighted displays are routinely employed for commercial purposes, backlighted displays have not achieved widespread utilization for the display of personal momentos and photographs in residential households, despite the obvious market depth as demonstrated by the myriad of photo and picture frames that are available for use in this application. The popularity of photo and picture frames suggest a cause for low consumer interest in background display systems for their personal use: customers expect to see a decorative frame surrounding their momentos. A review of the prior art indicates that the need to illuminate the decorative frame so it is visible and part of the visual experience has not been addressed by the existing picture frame art.